Alliances
by Italian Lioness
Summary: New visitors arrive in the realm. As Daine and Numair's relationship grows and conspiracy arouse Tortall's finest, who will be the first to fall? Rated T for later scenes. D/N


Hey! This is my first fanfic for The Immortals (a.k.a. the BEST series EVER!) I found this story when we had a clean out and decided to type it up. It's a bit boring at the start but it should get better (fingers crossed!)

**Hope you all like it!**

Alliances

As the wind sifted through her feathers and the midday sun shone through the gaps in the trees, Veralidaine Sarrasri dwelled on the current situation of the Kingdom. The last dispute or battle in Tortall had ended three months ago, any normal human would have thought that bliss. Daine was no normal human, and frankly, she was getting fed up with the boring routine.

Everyday was the same, no adventures or exciting discoveries, of course she had The People to talk to but even _that_ had its limitations.

Lost in her thoughts Daine rode the currents of the wind as they shifted and changed. A sense of doubt prickled at the back of her mind, she was forgetting something.

She realised in a split second that she was late. Carried away in the soft breeze, Daine had lost count of the time. Sighing, she changed her course and flew back through the trees to the castle.

Landing on her chamber windowsill, she changed into her fifteen-year-old self, disappointed at losing her soft feathers and down. Pulling on cream breeches and a lilac tunic, Daine ran a brush through her soft brown curls, attempting to control them.

Patience was not one of Daines stronger points; she discarded the brush and yanked her door open. She ran down the corridor and descended the flights of stairs to the courtyard.

Almost immediately, several heads turned to face Daine as she approached he table in the garden.

"Well… now that _everybody_ is here," Queen Thayet looked pointedly at Daine, "We can relocate to the castle gates".

Even now, after knowing the King and Queen for three years Daine still felt awed in their presence. Beauty couldn't even begin to describe Jonathan and Thayet, perfection etched every feature and plain on their faces as if they were descendent from the Gods themselves.

Following her first friend, Onua the Horsemistress, she felt a little hand grasp her own, wanting to be held.

Daine tickled Kitten, a dragonlet that she had adopted only a few years ago. Her bond with the baby dragon was unbreakable, the immortal had many things to teach her whether she knew it or not.

Half-heartedly Daine listened to the idle chatter of company as well as tuning in to the sounds of The People.

Preparation for spring was well under way. A bellbird fluffed up its feathers, courting a new found mate, and two mice argued over a spot to nest.

A cry for help pierced through Daine's thoughts. Carefully dropping Kitten's hand, she wandered off from the group in search of the noise.

Not far from the path lay a mother finch with her chick.

Hello my name is Daine may I be of assistance? She introduced herself.

Oh thank-you, my name is Petal and my baby has fallen from the nest. The little bird tried to comfort her chick. I think her bones may be broken.

Daine placed a cupped hand under the baby finch. Searching through the chick's fragile body she found that it had fractured its wing. Pulling a thread of copper fire from the well that was her wild magic, Daine started to heal the bone. Once finished Daine turned to Petal.

Your lucky it was only a fracture, it could have been much worse. Daine told the mother finch, carefully placing the chick back in its nest. All she needs now is some rest.

Petal leaped onto Daines shoulder and rubbed her cheek. The girl squirmed with delight, she love that part of the job. Thank-you, my kin and I will never forget this day. If you ever need anything just seek out my nest or call for me. And with that the finch flitted to her nest and talked softly to her chick.

Whistling to herself, Daine found the path and ran to catch up with her friends.

Slipping unnoticeably into the group Daine sighed in relief, another one of her 'disappearances' and even the easy-going King and Queen would not be happy.

A familiar voice sounded in her ear.

"It's nice of you to join us Magelet, have fun?"

Daine looked over her shoulder to find Numair, the most powerful mage in all of Tortall, and her closest friend standing behind her.

Daine placed one hand on her cheek in mock-defeat. "I thought I was rather sneaky this time".

"If your definition of 'sneaky' is making loud noises while running off and leaving Kitten here clinging to my robe, than yes, you were definitely 'sneaky'."

Daine stifled a laugh as she looked up at the tall mage, "Did anyone else see?" the girl said as she took Kitten's hand in hers once again.

Numair smiled at his student and tweaked her nose, "No just me as always." He paused. "But if you want I could tel--"

Daine stopped Numair mid-sentence by punching his arm playfully. Suddenly, the procession stopped at the palace gates, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the visitors.

Well that's it (obviously). If you liked it review, if you didn't like it review, if you want to read more review, if you have any tips for me review.

**Haha the ever subtle hints.**

**Reba**

**xx**


End file.
